Don't Be Angry With Me
by ErikaMariia
Summary: Sam is getting married. So Pete is around. Sorry about that. Also, he seems to be a decent guy. Sorry about that too. Jack tries to cope with the situation. Daniel can't keep his mouth shut and Teal'c.. is there somewhere.
1. THE Envelope

Hi there! This little story was inspired by another story called Screwing up by Lunar1. There was a little line that prompted me to think of a scene and naturally I had to write a story around it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (At first I wrote I know nothing which is probably true too..)

DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME

"Good morning, sir" Walter greeted Jack when he stepped out of the elevator handing him a cup of coffee.

"Morning, sergeant, thank you" Jack responded taking the cup. "What's up for today?"

"Nothing urgent at the moment. SG-7s briefing at 0900, some requisitions need to be corrected and a few reports signed." Walter read from the clipboard he was carrying. "Oh, and Jacob Carter is here."

"He is?" Jack sounded almost happy. Despite fact he didn't like the Tok'ra in general, he was genuinely fond of the former General Carter. "Did he say why?"

Walter hesitated. Only for a moment but Jack noticed. His mood went down considerably.

"I think it's personal business regarding his daughter" he said tentatively.

"Good. Then there's no big galactic emergency we need to sort out." he said gleefully. "Thank you. Walter." he continued effectively dismissing the Sergeant and stepping into his office.

He walked towards his desk but stopped to a halt abruptly. There it was, the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. Or so it felt like. The item in question was leaning against a paperweight, an off-white rectangular envelope with two lovebirds in the corner and addressed to him with neat handwriting. Handwriting he'd recognize anywhere. Carter's handwriting.

He stared at the intimidating object and his stomach turned.

"It won't bite you know" a voice said behind him. He spun around to meet Daniel's gaze.

"I KNOW" he said pointedly walking to his chair and sitting down.

"I guess you know what it is then?" Daniel asked stepping in and closinge the door. He in the chair opposite Jack. His voice was low and full of compassion and a little frustration. Jack didn't answer and Daniel sighed.

"What!" Jack snapped.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Daniel asked.

"Because I can't!" Jack barked. "We're military, remember?" Daniel didn't flinch. It wasn't the first time they discussed this. Although, one couldn't really call them discussions since Jack usually said nothing. Which effectively killed the subject. This time Daniel was persistent.

"I still don't understand. How can the Air Force forbid people to feel." It really wasn't question but Jack answered anyway. Which was very unusual and led Daniel to think that his friend didn't take this a lightly as he wanted people to think.

"It's not that the Air Force doesn't allow per se. If either of us moved to a different position, out of direct chain of command, we'd be able to do whatever we like with our private life." Jack said fiddling with the envelope, not opening it.

Then it dawned on Daniel. Duty. Honor. Fate of the world, quite literally.

"So it was your choice? To keep SG-1 intact? "

"Yes! It was OUR choice. Then" Jack said bitterly. Suddenly his rising anger dissipated and he buried his face in his hands leaning his elbows on the table, still holding the envelope in his. " I just thought, all these years, that someday there might be a future for... us." he said quietly.

For a moment Daniel was silent.

"Why can't you just tell her?" he asked again. "She's leaving soon anyway so what's the difference?" Jack's head jerked up.

"What do you mean? Has she said something to you?" he almost shouted.

"No! Nothing! But you know, marriage, kids..." he stopped abruptly.

Jack tossed the envelope form his hand with so much force it bounced once and landed at the other edge of the table. He buried his face in his hands again.

"Oh God " he muttered. He hadn't even thought of that. Somehow he'd managed to think that after the wedding was over everything would go back to normal.

It was that exact moment Jacob Carter decided to walk in the briefing room to see this very unusual burst of emotion of Jack.

TBC


	2. Deep and meaningful

A/N: Thanks for all the readers and followers! I appreciate all feedback and apologize all typos and bad grammar.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Jacob stopped abruptly. He didn't want to embarrass Jack by letting him know he'd seen that. He'd regognized the object that flew form the younger General's hand and he was now fool. He KNEW. He had noticed the "special bond" between his daughter and her CO from the first time he saw them together. He smiled inwardly at the memory of Colonel O'Neill bringing punch to Sam, acting like a perfect gentleman. Over the years he had witnessed this bond growing stronger and stronger and he had been worried. Very worried since the Air Force was very strick with their to mention the age difference. Eventually his uneasiness had settled down and he had decided not to interfere. Or simply kill Jack. Selmac had actually been a great help in that. Jacob really liked Jack. Of course, the younger man hand't hesitated to fly straight to Hell, quite litarelly, to save his butt which really did wonders on the matter. He truly felt sorry for Jack and hated too see him so miserable but as a father his primary concern was his daughter's happiness and if she had chosen another man, he was happy for her.

Seeing that Jack had regained his composure he walked forward to make his presence known. Jack waved at him through the star map window and got up.

"Tell her" he heard Dr. Jackson's voice when Jack opened the door. Ignoring him Jack stepped to the briefing room greeting Jacob with a firm handshake.

"Good morning, Jacob" he said joyfully. ' Boy, this man good hiding his emotions' Jacob thought. He scrutinized the younger man with such intense that it made Jack uncomfortable. He was saved from any further torture by hurried footsteps and a happy exclamation.

"Dad!" Sam ran into the room ready to hug her father. Suddenly she stopped to halt and snapped into attention. "Sir!" she gasped. "I..I didn't see you. Sir." she stammered.

"Carter!" Jack barked exasperated. His tone was harsher than he inteded and Jacob's eyebrows rose. So far her daughter hadn't done anything to deserve such a harsh treatment. Jacob was concerned. If Jack was going to take his foul mood on Sam he'd had to do something about it.

" I swear, Carter" Jack said softer, almost playfully "This is the LAST time I will tell you this: At ease!" Sam relaxed ducking her head to hide her smile. Then she lifted it up again that megawatt Carter smile still curving her lips.

"That's what you said the last time. Sir" she said amused gazing him.

"Well, yes. This time I mean it. If you ever do that for me again, you can stand in attention til Doomsday for all I care." Jack responded smirking. They held each others gaze for a long moment, completely forgetting Jacob's presense. He cleared his throat and Jack snapped back to reality.

"Ah, well. I'll leave you to deal with your personal business then." he said joyfully. "Carter. Carter." he nodded to both of them and walked towards the stairs. Without realizing Sam turned to watch him leave. Jacob, however, did notice and he had a distinct feeling he had witnessed something deep and meaningful regarding their relationship.

Half an hour later Jack returned to his office. His little encounter with Carter had lifted his mood, and course a cake he'd eaten in the commissary. He picked up the dreaded envelope and opened it. It was, of course, the wedding invitation. Saturday, two weeks from now. Of course he knew, Carter had requested leave and , genius as she was, no gate travel the previous week. It would be most unfortunate if she got stranded on an alien planet just before her wedding. A fleeting thought crossed Jack's mind. What if he sent her off world anyway and then orchestrated a "gate malfunction". He could do that, he was the General. Of course he wouldn't.


	3. Invitation

A few days later Jack was sitting in his office, reading reports and signing requisitions. Naturally because that was about all he did these days.

"Come in!" he shouted when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw Carter's blond head peering through the door. "All of you." he added when she didn't move. She stepped in biting her lower lip and fiddling with a piece of paper in her hands. She was nervous and Jack was instantly alarmed. The only thing she could be nervous about was the one thing they never talked about, the proverbial elephant in the room. The wedding.

"Um. Sir." she began and stopped.

"Spill it, Carter" Jack ordered with enough command in his voice to make her comply and enough softness to ease her nervousness. 'God, how does he do that.' a fleeting thought flashed her mind.

"Ah. We're having a little get-together this Friday." she didn't have to say who the other part of "we" was. "To get our friends to know each other before.." she didn't finish. Jack said nothing. He looked at her expectantly.

"Anyway, I thought maybe you'd like to come." 'No!' Jack's first instict was to shout. ' Absolutely not! There's no way I'm watching you two play happy couple twice!'

"Sure, I'll be there" he said instead. Of course.

"Great!" she smiled obviously relieved. "Here's the place" she said handing him a small business card. Jack took the card ignoring the tingly sensation the brief touch of her fingers caused and surveyed the card. The restaurant was unfamiliar to him and he suspected Carter didn't know it either, hence the card.

"Thank you." he said looking her straight to the eyes. Sam nodded and when he didn't say anything turned to leave. Jack couldn't help smiling when she walked out the door. At least she had learned not to wait for official dismissal. At least when they were alone. Jack hated that. It felt like he was sending her out his life every time.

As the dreaded day came closer Jack's mood worsened. It was not like his staff had to walk on eggshells or anything but the witty remarks and sarcastic jokes ceased to exist. People wondered what was going on. Most of them knew nothing, some suspected but Daniel was the only one knew who for sure.

"You know, you don't have to come but I have feeling we'll be HER only friends there." he had said once.

"Yeah."

Friday night Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were standing on doorway of ballroom of a nice restaurant across town. It was nicely decorated, big flower vases on tables, garlands hanging on the walls and even some blue and white bunting. On the left was a buffet table and a little bar in the corner. On the right there were big windows and a couple of French doors leading to a balcony. There were about 50 people in the ballroom.

Jack scanned the room trying to find familiar faces. Well, A familiar face at least. He found no one. Except her. The doorway was a couple of steps above the floorlevel so he had a clear view to her. She was standing beside her soon-to-be- husband talking to another couple. She was smiling politely but didn't seem to take part in the conversation. She was wearing a silky-looking sky blue halter neck dress that fitted her perfectly. She had a darker blue scarf draped around her bare shoulders and she looked stunning. Jack could't get his eyes off of her. He just stood there his gaze fixed on her. Just then, as if she'd feel that, she turned slightly and spotted him. Her face lit up and she flashed that mega watt Carter smile that reached her eyes. She excused herself and started maneuvering through the crowd towards them.

A hand on Jack's shoulder pulled him back to reality. "I told you so." Daniel whispered.


	4. The sweater

"I'm so happy you're here!" Sam breathed pulling Teal'c into a hug. "All of you".

"I am most pleased to be here, Colonel Carter." he answered inclining his head when Sam pulled back. She smiled broadly.

"Daniel!" she hugged him too.

"Sam." he said frowning. "Are we the only ones you know here?"

"Ah. Well" Sam said embarrassed. "As you know, Dad had to.. go away and Mark is coming only for the..." she trailed off. She still could't say the word wedding when Jack was around. She glanced at him but his expression was unreadable.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said and deciding to leave Sam alone to greet Jack took a step down. "I'm going to get a bit to eat. " Taking the hint Teal'c followed but they didn't get very far.

"Dr. Jackson, I presume?" a man next to him said extending his arm.

"Mr. Shanahan." Daniel greeted politely taking the offered hand. "Call me Daniel."

Sam turned to meet Jack but suddenly stopped. Should she hug him too? Could she? Jack made the decision for her. He extended his arm and when she took it, he pulled her a little closer. He placed his right hand lightly on her shoulder and leaned forward.

"You look beautiful" he murmured to her ear. It wasn't exactly a hug but he didn't dare to get any closer otherwise he might just sweep her off her feet in his arms and run with her.

" Thank you. I'm so glad you're here." She said when he pulled back. " You.." she stopped. Another megawatt smile spread across her face and she giggled.

"No giggling, Colonel, remember?" Jack said a little confused.

"You bought it!" she exclaimed happily. Two heads turned towards them.

"So, how's the cop thing going for you?" Daniel asked quite loudly drawing the other man's attention back to him. He was determined to give his friends just a little more time.

Jack frowned and looked down. 'Crap!'

A while ago Teal'c had finally been granted more freedom out the base and Daniel and Sam had thought he needed more clothes. They had decided to help him and Daniel had persuaded Jack to come along. So one sunny Thursday afternoon when things were calm at the SGC they had all left work a bit early and driven to a local mall to do some shopping. At the store Sam had spotted this lovely pink knitted sweater with cable knitted braids on front. She had excitedly presented her finding to Teal'c who had politely but firmly declined. "No." he had said with clear finality in his voice. Then she had offered the sweater to Daniel and Jack. She had whined and pleaded but the guys had't budged. "Oh come on! It's so sexy when a man wears pink!" she had thrown her last argument, to no avail. In her excitement she hadn't even realized she had used the word "sexy" when talking to her CO.

Jack had though and the next day he had gone back and bought the sweater.

The dress code for the party was something around smart casual. "Something nice" Daniel had told him after asking Sam. So Jack had opted for black creased trousers and a knitted sweater. A pink sweater.

"Uh, well." he started, pulling himself together. "A guy at my age needs all the help he can get." he said casually. Hi eyes were fixed on hers though and they stared at each other for a moment.

A man's voice pulled them back to reality.

"Mr. O'Neill?" Pete said offering Jack his hand. His shake was firm which Jack noted approvingly. He hated those sloppy handshakes that made him feel like he was holding a dead fish.

"General O'Neill." Sam corrected emphazising his rank.

"Jack." Jack said. Pete looked at Sam confused.

"It's all right, you can call him that." she said.

"You can't?" he questioned

"Military." Jack and Sam responded in unison. They glanced at each other and Sam giggled again. Jack raised an eyebrow warningly but said nothing.

"Well, great to have you all here." Pete said happily. " There's a buffet over there and a bar next to it. Have fun! Excuse us." He turned to his fiancée. "Babe, there's some people I want you to meet." he said ushering her away.

Jack's eyebrows rose and he glanced at Daniel. 'Did he just call her babe?' was his silent question. Daniel shrugged.

"I need a drink." Jack muttered heading for the bar.


	5. The team

Jack spent most of the evening at the bar sipping slowly his whiskey. He had no interest getting to know Pete's friends. He was there to show support to Sam. Also, he wasn't going to get drunk. Well, not publicly anyway. He kept close eye on Sam carefully masking it so no one would notice. Their eyes met a few times but she seemed to be busy getting to know her fiancé's friends and relatives.

He'd grabbed some shrimp and salad form the buffet. At one time couple of young policemen mocked him about his sweater asking if his wife had made him wear it. He scared the crap out of them by telling he was an Air Force General and could wear what ever he wanted. It was quite fun actually.

A while later he decided he wanted some fresh air and grabbed his drink. He headed through the French doors out to the balcony. He leaned his elbows on the railing and took a sip. It was fairly warm late summer evening and the sky was clear. He looked up to the stars trying to find a constellation or two. A hundred meters or so the was a little lake and ascending moon reflected on its perfectly still surface.

"Pretty, huh?" a soft voice said behind him. He turned to see Sam walking to him. "I thought I saw you coming here. Sir." she added belatedly standing next to him. Apparently she had been keeping an eye on him, too.

"I wonder if there's any fish in the lake" she said absentmindedly. He chuckled. They stood there for a moment, admiring the view leaning their elbows on the railing.

"I miss Janet." she suddenly blurted.

"I know, I miss her too." Jack confessed.

She sighed heavily and Jack's first instinct was to pull her into hug but then he remembered where they were and laid his hand on her forearm instead. Their eyes locked and they stared each other for a long moment. Jack was about to say something when they were interrupted by the sound of two footsteps. Jack removed his hand quickly and they turned.

"There you are!" Daniel said joyfully. He was holding two glasses, one for him and one for Sam. Teal'c had something non alcoholic in his glass. They walked to their friends, Daniel beside Sam and Teal'c took place next to Jack. Daniel handed a glass to Sam and cleared his throat.

"A toast..." he hesitated.

"To Janet." Jack finished glancing at Sam who nodded sadly. "We miss her" he added in a way of explanation. As if Daniel needed one.

"To Janet." Daniel agreed. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Then they put their glasses on the railing and turned to admire the view.

"You have a pretty planet." Teal'c said and they all agreed. They stood there, silent, for a long time. They were all deep in their thoughts. Teal'c admired the view and he was proud to have helped save it so many times. Jack couldn't concentrate on anything but the woman standing next to him. He had almost said something when Daniel had luckily interrupted. 'Luckily... yeah.' Sam was fighting back tears. Sure she missed Janet but right now she had a feeling she was losing something important. Very important. She could feel the warmth that radiated from the man standing next to her and the tickle of his sweater through her thin scarf. Daniel was thinking about Sha're. Nowadays he didn't think about her as often as before but nights like this he truly missed her.

Sam sniffled. Jack and Daniel turned to her and after glancing Jack, Daniel pulled her to a tight embrace. "It'll be alright" he murmured to her softly. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder offering support the only way he could.

"Babe, there you are!" A joyful and slightly tipsy voice interrupted them. They turned to see Pete striding towards them. Actually, towards Sam. He eyed Daniel who let her go. " Come in, honey, the dancing is about to start." Jack's mood dropped below zero instantly. 'Dancing. This is starting to be too much.' he thought.

"Well then, let's go, kids." he said gleefully instead but made no move. Pete grabbed Sam's arm and guided her towards the doors, Daniel and Teal'c following. Jack stood still staring at the tiled floor. Sam glanced back at him and winced. Thinking nobody would see Jack had let his guard down. He was angry and she could see it as clearly as if he was shouting out loud. She was about to go back but then it was gone and she was inside the ballroom again.


	6. The dance

There were couples on the dance floor already and Sam and Pete joined them. He smiled broadly babbling about something Sam just couldn't care less. She kept glancing at the doors and was relieved to see Jack come in. They turned and she saw Daniel and Teal'c sitting at one of the tables talking quietly. Jack strode straight to the bar and ordered another whiskey. It was his third which wasn't that much. He wasn't drunk, not even tipsy. He turned to the dance floor and his eyes locked with Sam's instantly. She smiled but he couldn't return it. Instead he turned away.

Suddenly he made his decision. He downed his drink and stood up. Sam panicked. He was leaving! She made a hasty excuse and hurried through the crowd to him. Pete stood dumbfounded on the floor but then couple of his friends waved at him and he walked to one of the tables to talk to them.

Sam reached Jack and placed a hand on his arm. Jack looked at it blankly and took a step away.

"Dance with me." Sam blurted. She couldn't let him leave. Not yet. "Please." Jack stared at her for a second but she didn't back down. He nodded. She lead them to the dance floor and they settled to the music. It was quite slow but not enough to be called a slow dance. His hand rested very lightly at the small of her back and her hand was equally lightly on his shoulder. Their other hands were very loosely entwined together. There was more distance between them than was necessary. They moved to the music for a while. Suddenly she leaned towards him.

"Don't be angry with me." she whispered, pleading. Jack froze. ' Crap!'. She'd seen that. Removing his hand from hers he lifted it up to her temple and tugged a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear. It was a very intimate gesture and it sent thrills through her body. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sam" he breathed softly. "I could never be angry with you. I love you." his voice was soft and husky and full of emotion. It was Sam's turn to freeze. She stared at him mouth slightly open, shocked and absolutely speechless. 'Absolutely gorgeous.' Jack thought. 'Oh, hell.' He leaned closer and planted a brief but very passionate kiss on her lips. "Goodbye, Sam." he whispered in her ear pulling back and then he was gone.

Daniel who had been witnessing this from a nearby table scrambled to his feet hurrying after Jack. Teal'c was about to follow when an angry voice stopped them.

"What was that?" Pete demanded angrily rushing to Sam. Daniel and Teal'c glanced at each other and in a silent agreement Teal'c remained and took a couple of steps closer to Sam.

Daniel caught Jack just outside the restaurant.

"Jack!" he breathed. "What happened?"

"I told her."

Inside Pete was getting angrier because Sam hadn't answered. "What the hell was that?" he asked again grabbing her arm quite forcefully. Teal'c took a step closer making his presence known. Pete loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"Colonel Carter?" Teal'c inquired. "Are you well? Perhaps it would be wise to acquire a seat." That seemed to pull Sam back to reality.

"He said goodbye." she said flabbergasted, letting Pete walk her to a table and sitting down.

"What?!" Pete asked his anger rising again. He sat next to Sam. Teal'c remained standing but took a couple of steps closer. Sam stared blankly at nothing and Pete's anger suddenly vanished and turned into worry.

"Honey, are you all right?" he asked placing his hand on top of hers. But not without glancing at the big man who stood right behind him.

"Yes" she said pulling herself together. "That was just unexpected." A bit of an understatement.

"What? Your boss kissing you in front of your fiancé and his friends?" he laughed but it wasn't for joy. "You could say that."

"Pete" she started sounding suddenly very tired.

"It's all right." he interrupted. " We'll talk about it later." his tone indicating that they would indeed talk about it later.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everybody for reviewing, following and reading!


	7. The night

Sam sat at the table trying to make sense to what had just happened. Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw Daniel approaching. He stopped a couple of meters away clearly assessing the situation. He glanced at Teal'c who said nothing, saw Pete who was holding Sam's hand but was clearly calmer now and focused his attention to Sam.

"Um. We're leaving." he said tentatively. "Unless you want us to stay?" he continued looking at Sam carefully.' Are you all right?' his eyes asked. Sam nodded.

"No, it's all right. It's getting late and I know you've had a long day." She waved tiredly. ' I'll be fine' her eyes said.

"Well. Goodnight, Sam. Pete." Daniel nodded to him.

"Good night, Colonel Carter. Mr. Shanahan." Teal'c and Daniel turned to leave. After a couple of steps Teal'c turned back and glared at Pete for a moment. He didn't say a word but the message was clear. Pete gulped. Then he turned and followed Daniel who fished car keys from his pocket and handed them to Teal'c. Jack's car keys, Sam noted.

* * *

A hour later Sam was heading home. She was exhausted. Soon after her friends had left other guests had started to leave too and the party started to be over. Couple of Pete's friends had asked them to join them in their hotel room for a little after party but she had declined. Pete hadn't been happy but seeing how tired she was he had let go. So she had left kissing him on the cheek and promising to call the next day.

She pulled on her driveway, killed the engine and went inside. She took a quick shower and slid under the covers expecting to fall asleep instantly. Only that didn't happen. She had managed to put the little "incident" at the back of her head but now in the quiet of her bedroom it surfaced with a force. He had said he loved her. And the he had said goodbye. And it clearly wasn't just because he was leaving the party. 'What the hell did he mean by that?' she tossed and turned in her bed for nearly an hour.

Suddenly she made a decision, threw the covers away, hurried downstairs grabbing a jacket and keys on her way out. It didn't take long before she pulled her car on his driveway. She startled when she noticed his car wasn't there. Then she remembered. Teal'c had been driving so he probably had dropped off Jack and Daniel first and driven to base. Or stayed at Daniel's place. She sat in her car for a while, eyeing the dark and silent house. Jack was probably fast asleep . Or drunk. Jack didn't drink that much but when he'd downed his drink at the party he'd looked very much like a man who'd like to get seriously wasted. Gathering her courage she climbed out of the car and headed to the front door. She banged it quite loudly expecting it would take while to wake him up. She startled when the door opened immediately and she met her CO's intense gaze. A very sober gaze. A gaze that once again showed everything he felt; love, warmth, loss, sadness and a maybe a little hope too.

This time it was no accident. They looked at each other for a long moment. Then she shivered.

He tore his eyes off of hers and noticed her attire. A thin silky, knee high night gown, a leather jacket and no socks.

"For crying out loud, Carter!" he snapped grabbing her elbow and pulling her inside. "Are you crazy!? Come in before you catch a cold!" He ushered her to the living room, placed her on a sofa near the fire place and busied himself lighting it up. Soon she could feel the warmth of a burning fire warming her. Jack grabbed a wool blanket from a nearby chair and tossed it at her direction on his way to the kitchen. Sam smiled. That was so Jack. He knew she didn't need pampering. Not too much anyway. Pete would have fussed around, tugging the blanket around until he'd be satisfied, babbling all the time while doing it. She removed her jacket and draped the blanket around her bare shoulders. She took off her shoes and stretched her legs into the warmth of the fire. She was quite content at the moment. She startled. Just how inappropriate it was to get comfortable in one's nighties in one's CO's house at the wee hours of the night? Probably not more than what that said CO had done earlier. Not much anyway.


	8. The fight

She heard the familiar noises of coffee being made and a couple of minutes later Jack emerged from the kitchen holding two cups of steaming liquid. He handed one to her and sat in the chair opposite her. She noted he was wearing gray sweatpants and that pink sweater. She blushed remembering the shopping day. 'God he looked good.'

Suddenly she realized she was sitting opposite her CO in her nighties wrapped in a blanket. She panicked. Did she even had panties? She started to get up.

"Carter." he said. "Sit. Down." She obeyed. Jack got up putting his coffee cup down on the table. He added a couple of logs into the fire, picked his coffee up again and sat at the couch near Sam. He rested his arm on the back rest of the couch near her head. Then he lifted it slowly to her temple and caressed that same lock of heir than before. She couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes leaning into the gentle touch.

"Sam." he whispered softly. She opened her eyes and looked up. In his eyes she saw everything he would offer her. Everything she could ever want. And more. If she was willing to take it.

"Why" she started.

"Daniel." he interrupted. "He's been bugging me for days..weeks... years actually." he confessed.

"Why now?"

"Well" he said with a tone she knew meant he was only half joking. "I figured this was my last chance before actually standing up in the church and shouting I object!" She giggled.

"Uh uh." he reminded her still stroking her hair gently.

"You know" she started. " I love you too".

And then all hell broke loose.

Almost.

Jack removed his hand putting it in his lap. A hint of annoyance flashed in his eyes.

"No, actually I don't. " he said bitterly. Sam jumped.

"What?!" her head jerked up. "You must.."

"How?" he interrupted. "If i remember correctly YOU are the one who's getting married!" he spat.

She got up so quickly she almost spilled her coffee. The blanket forgotten she started pacing in the living room. Suddenly she was angry.

"You really got some nerve, don't you"she mumbled, quite loudly actually. "You.." a soft voice interrupted her. One look at her and his bitterness and annoyance faded away. He reached for her arm and touched it gently. "I'm sorry." Sam wasn't going to forgive him so easily but when she turned around and met those chocolate brown eyes it turned out she couldn't angry with him either.

She let him pull her into his lap and rested her head against his chest. He breathed into her hair inhaling her scent. She turned to face him expecting him to kiss her. When he didn't she leaned a bit closer closing her eyes. She was stopped by a hand on her lips.

"No. I'm not touching you when you're wearing another man's ring." he said firmly. Softly but firmly. She huffed putting her coffee down and removing the ring putting it next to the coffee cup.

"No, not good enough."

"What about earlier?" she asked taken aback of his refusal.

"I had to give you some comparison, didn't I." he said a bit smugly. "And just to make it clear..." he leaned to her and kissed her. It was just as passionate as earlier but longer. Caring. loving, and it made her dizzy.

"Sam, I'm serious" he said pulling back. " You need to make a choice first. You can't fool around with me and then decide to go back to him. If you choose him, I will live with that. Obviously not very well, but I will."

Sam sighed. She rested her head against his chest again, her arms wrapped around him.

" You're right. Of course you are."

They sat there silent for a long time. Jack thought he'd gone crazy. There he was, half naked Samantha Carter sitting in his lap and he refused to lay a finger on her. And it had nothing to do with the regulations. He happened to know they wouldn't be an issue for much longer. At least he hoped so because it wasn't totally up to him.

"I better go." she said eventually getting up.

"Just a second." Jack said also getting up and disappearing into his bedroom. A minute later he came back holding a pair of socks and sweatpants.

"Put these on, it's cold out there". He turned his back to her giving her privacy. She giggled. This time he didn't bother to call her on it. Then he slid the sweater over his head and handed it to her too. He walked her to the door.

"Let me know what you decide" he said softly brushing his knuckles lightly on her cheek.

"I will." she nodded and turned to leave. Halfway to her car she turned back.

"Just for the record" she said grinning. "You look sexy without the sweater too." She blushed.

Jack's stomach turned around and he had a feeling she had already made her choice.

* * *

A/N: Phew, I got scared there for a while. Those two never take the easy way do they... anyway, thanks for all your support. Couple of more chapters coming along I'm afraid and then we're done. I hope you're enjoying this but if you're not, skip to the next story and we'll all be fine :)


	9. Nothing

"Good morning General" Walter said handing Jack the obligatory coffee mug.

"Good morning Walter" he answered. "What do we have for this beautiful Monday morning?" Walter looked up. There was a slight bounce in the General's step and he sounded a lot happier than last week.

"Yes. Well, there's SG-6's briefing at 0900, the IOA is waiting for their report. You need to review it first. Major Davis is waiting for you to call him in the Pentagon. That's quite urgent." he listed. "Oh, and Colonel Carter has requested an appointment, as soon as you are available." Jack smiled inwardly.

"Send her in. Right away." Seeing Walter was about say something he pointed his finger at him. "THAT is priority."

"Yes, sir." Walter nodded. Jack hopped away leaving Walter to find Carter. Except that Generals don't hop so he slowed his pace trying to hide his excitement.

* * *

About ten minutes later he spotted Carter at his open doorway. He waved her and she stepped in and slumped in the chair. That was very uncharacteristic for _Colonel_ Carter. Sam however did that all the time. Mostly when she was hunched over the table in her lab working on some doohickey or half asleep in the commissary. Usually when she thought he didn't see.

She straightened up.

"Sir" she began. "About that wedding invitation." The use of the forbidden word didn't go unnoticed by Jack. She looked up smiling. "Tear it." A wide smile spread across his face.

"I take it you've made your choice?" he asked for confirmation flipping a pen in his hands nervously.

"Yes. I called it off." she said. They stared at each other, grinning like idiots. They seemed to do that a lot lately. Then she ducked her head. "What are we going to do now?" she asked. There still were those damn regulations.

"Sam" he said affectionally. "There's going to be some changes here and I think we have an opportunity. But you need to be quick." She looked at him baffled. He fumbled the papers on his desk and finding the right one handed it to her. She studied it carefully.

"Area 51?" she said looking up to him. He wanted her to leave SGC?

"Hammond's retiring" he blurted. "I've been offered his job. But if we make the right choices there might be time for us to sort things out. " He continued staring at her meaningfully. "Think about it."

She stared back, dumbfounded. Suddenly she started to realize what he had actually said. She nodded slightly.

"In the mean time" he said happily clasping his hands together. "Why don't we have a good old fashioned team night? My place, six o'clock? I'll invite the guys." he said holding up five fingers. She got the message.

* * *

At five o'clock sharp she was standing on his porch a pink sweater folded on her arm. He opened the door and invited her in.

"Come in ma'am" he said formally and she giggled. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch while Jack went to kitchen to get a couple of beers.

When he walked into the living room she stood up.

"YES" she breathed unable to hold it in any longer. He put the beers down and stepped closer.

"Yes to what?" he wanted clarification.

"All of it." He stepped closer and pulled her into a tight embrace. He nuzzled her neck gently before pulling back and kissing her, allowing himself this breach of regulations. Of course it wasn't the first time but this time it felt it really meant something.

"So we're really doing this?" she asked when he let her go. "We are getting married as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I guess we are" he said softly. They sat on the couch and Jack handed her a beer. "What a proposal, huh?" He grinned but there was something unreadable in his eyes. Like he'd just realized something important. Sam giggled. Again.

"I can't wait to tell Daniel!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Um. Well. He might already know" Jack confessed sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"After I ignored a couple of thousands of his calls he stopped by Saturday. I might have told him. Of course, your opinion was unknown yet."

"At least we get to tell Teal'c." Sam giggled.

"Right. Like Daniel hasn't already told him." Jack huffed. "You know, it might take a couple of months to get things official." he said getting serious again.

"Nah, after eight years, what's a couple of months?" she said waving it off. They looked at each other.

"Nothing." they said in unison. Jack stared at her. Unable to resist he lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed it softly.

"You know, on of these days I am going to propose to you properly" he said huskily.

" I don't care about that. You know that." she leaned in his touch.

"I know. But still..." He was interrupted by a doorbell. He dropped his hand.

"I guess the guys are early." Sam said a little disappointed.

"Of course they are." he grinned getting up. "It's Daniel, after all."


	10. A chat

About two weeks later Jacob arrived through Stargate, as originally scheduled, for the wedding. It didn't surprise him to see both Jack and Sam standing at the bottom of the ramp. What did surprise him was their demeanor. They were standing very close to each other, both smiling and relaxed. The earlier tension had completely vanished. That caught his attention given the fact the the wedding was supposed to be in just few days. He scrutinized Jack very carefully. Jack's smile faded and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You think I could get an express transfer, say, to Atlantis, perhaps?" he muttered to Sam who lauhged. Jacob's features softened when he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Hi kiddo." he said hugging her.

" Hi Dad" she answered happily.

"Dad" Jack greeted shaking Jacob's hand.

"Jack" he responded. Sam giggled. She noticed how Jacob didn't comment Jack's greeting like he had when she'd introduced Pete.

"So. I guess there's not going to be a wedding?" he asked out of the blue. Sam blushed. Jack coughed.

"No" she said."Yes" he said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"General O'Neill, there's an urgent call for you." Walter announced from the control room and Jack fled.

"Lucky son of a … "Sam muttered.

* * *

A while later Jacob knocked on Jack's door.

" I think we need to talk." he said kindly but making it clear it wasn't a suggestion.

"Ah, well. Perhaps not here?" Jack gestured vaguely. Jacob understood. "My place, this evening?"

Jacob nodded. "Sam can drive me". With that he left leaving a very nervous general behind.

* * *

Around six o'clock that night Jacob and Sam stood on Jack's porch. He opened the door and welcomed them inside.

"Jack" Jacob greeted not too friendly. "Oh dear." Sam muttered, spun around and practically ran. "Call me when you need a ride back." she shouted. A second later they heard her driving away. 'Coward.' Jack thought.

"Take a seat" he said gesturing to the living room. "I'll make coffee." Even though Selmak didn't like coffee they had an agreement that Jacob could occasionally enjoy a cup or two. Jacob didn't go to the living room, instead he followed Jack to the kitchen and eyed his back for a while. Jack busied himself with the coffee maker. He was nervous. Of course he'd known this was coming. He considered Jacob as a friend and was fairly certain he liked him too, but right now Jacob didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Sleeping with my daughter then, huh?" he asked bluntly.

"Nope." Jack answered turning to face Jacob.

Selmak laughed. ' _Took the wind from your sails right there didn't he.'_ Jacob coughed. "Oh, well, then..." his expression softened and he had to laugh too. The truth was he wasn't angry at all. He just wanted to tease Jack a little. Jack relaxed.

"I guess Carter explained it all to you?" he asked handing Jacob his coffee.

"Yes." he answered. "Are you sure you can pull this off?"

"I surely hope so." Jack said sincerely.

"And if you can't?"

"Then we'll wait. Or think of something else. I may even retire. Again." he gazed at Jacob meaning he was serious. Jacob studied him for a moment.

"You really love her, don't you?" he said warmly. Jack took a sip of his coffee.

" I once said I'd rather die than lose her. That hasn't changed. And it never will." he looked Jacob straight in the eyes.

"The zatarc incident?" he questioned. Jack nodded. " "You know, George always thought there was something left out in the official reports. I guess he was right." he chuckled.

"You're a good man, Jack" Jacob said and pulled him into a manly hug. "I couldn't think of a better son-in-law."

"Thank you" he answered. He would have blushed but Generals didn't blush.

"I think we better call Sam to tell you're alive" Jacob said chuckling. "And, you're a lucky man, Jack." he added.

"Don't I know that, Jacob, don't I know that."

* * *

A/N: Well ,there it is. I hope you enjoyed, at least a little. I must confess, I've learned most of my knowledge of English from television so my skills of describing actions and emotions are limited. Hope you can look past that. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and perhaps liking!


End file.
